Michael Corinthos
Michael Corinthos III is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Blake & Dylan Hopkins (1997-1998-1999-2000-2001) *Tiarnan Cunningham (2001-2002) *Dylan Cash (2002-2003-2004-2005-2006-2007-2008) *Drew Garret (2009-2010) *Chad Duell (2010-2011-2012-2013-2014-2015-2016-2017-2018-2019) Character History: Michael Morgan was born on December 29, 1997 Michael is taken in by Jason and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio as Carly is suffering from Postpartum depression Jason must make the decision to get Michael surgery when the child is diagnosed with a severe heart condition. in 1998 Michael is christened with Emily Quartermaine and Mike Corbin as his godparents Carly 's ex fiance Tony Jones upset that he is not Michael's father he kidnaps Michael. in 1999 Robin tells A.J. that Michael is his son and Carly attempts a marriage with A.J.. in 2000 Carly marries Sonny who threatens A.J. until he gives up his parental rights Sonny and Carly 's first divorce. in 2001 Sonny legally adopts Michael. Michael goes missing. in 2002 Edward blackmails Jason. Jason accuses A.J. of using Courtney to get Michael. in 2003 Michael gets a half sister Kristina Davis and a brother Morgan Corinthos. in 2004 Michael comes up with a ridiculous plot to bring his parents back together by running away and it works Michael ends up hurt in the hospital and Sonny makes a promise to god that if Michael comes out of it okay he will have Carly and the boys move back in the Penthouse despite the fact that he's still dating Sam. Carly agrees only for the boys 's sake. in 2005 A.J. and Faith Rosco kidnap Michael and Morgan and Kristina. A.J. fakes Michael's death and attempts to turn him against his parents Jason and Sam McCall manage to save him Michael witnesses A.J.'s supposed murder and is initially believed to have killed him Michael makes several attempts to reunite his parents but eventually forms a bond with his stepfather Jasper Jacks when a serial killer begins terrorizing Port Charles claiming the lives of Emily and his nanny Leticia and almost his mother. in 2006 Michael and Morgan and and Kristina and Molly have all accomplished Carly to her meet with Jax. Sonny then has to leave for a meeting with Jason leaving Carly and Jax with all of the kids when they finally get back to Sonny 's. Carly and Jax have some alone time. in 2007 Michael and Morgan lock Carly and Sonny in the basement. in 2008 Michael takes it upon himself to protect his family by purchasing a gun after accidentally shooting his father's girlfriend Kate Howard. Michael runs away from home when he and Carly are reunited in a local warehouse they are nearly killed in an explosion Michael is rendered comatose after being shot in the head when a sniper tries to kill Sonny. Carly and Sonny and Jason all hope for Michael to wake up and come back to them. in 2009 after the risky surgery Michael wakes up exhibiting uncontrollable fits of rage Carly who is dealing with a high risk pregnancy agrees to send Michael to live with the Quartermaines believing his family will be better off Michael and Kristina skip town when he mistakenly believes that he caused an accident that led to his stepmother Claudia 's miscarriage the teens soon return and Michael suddenly begins uncovering memories from the coma he eventually remembers that Claudia was the one responsible for his shooting he goes to tell Sonny only to find him confronting Claudia for the shooting Claudia takes Carly hostage and escapes Michael is on his way out of town when he discovers Claudia 's car abandoned on the side of the road trying to stop Claudia from stealing his newborn sister Josslyn Jacks. Michael kills her and is forced to keep quite. in 2010 when Sonny is arrested for Claudia 's murder Michael's attempt to confess goes unnoticed and he is soon sent to Sonny 's island however Sonny 's newfound son Dante Falconeri finds Michael and brings him back where he confesses under oath to Claudia 's murder Michael is sent to prison but Jason later pleads guilty to a felony with the condition that he receive the same sentence and will share a cell with Michael in order to protect him unfortunately by the time Jason gets there Michael has been attacked by Carter another inmate Jason kills Carter to protect Michael after this Dante manages to work out a deal getting Michael released on parole wanting to get experience. in 2011 Michael tries to hook up with stripper Abby Haver he backs out but he and Abby become friends and eventually start dating after saving Abby from an abusive ex boyfriend Michael finally admits to his family that he was raped by Carter in prison with Abby and his family 's help Michael goes to therapy and is able to recover graduating from high school Michael and Abby both start working at ELQ when a stalker starts beating up Abby 's friends Michael sends her out of town to keep her safe Abby has an unfortunate accident and ends up dying leaving Michael devastated. in 2012 Michael befriends a grieving Starr Manning after his failed attempt to save her daughter and boyfriend and they soon start dating Meanwhile Michael clashes with Kristina 's reality show producer Trey Mitchell because of his friendship with Starr as the family mourns the deaths of Jason and Michael's great grandfather Edward Quartermaine. Michael becomes the centre of yet another battle between Sonny. Carly and a very much alive A.J. Quartermaine. Michael bonds with A.J. hoping to build a relationship with him together Michael and A.J. remove Tracy Quartermaine as CEO of ELQ allowing A.J. to take her place Starr suddenly leaves town and dumps Michael over the phone Michael gets drunk and wakes up in bed with Sonny 's ex wife Brenda Barrett believing they have slept together it's later revealed that they didn't. in 2013 Michael welcomes Morgan and his scheming girlfriend Kiki Jerome into his home Michael and Kiki initially clash but soon fall for each other and kiss they are soon led to believe they are cousins when Kiki is revealed to be Franco 's long lost daughter by the time their connection is proven false Morgan and Kiki have eloped when Kate is murdered A.J. is the prime suspect and Michael defends his innocence at Morgan and Kiki 's reception a grieving Sonny reveals that Morgan knew Kiki and Michael weren't related and he married her so Kiki would not leave him for Michael a furious Morgan blames his family for favoring Michael. Michael and Kiki start dating when she dumps Morgan. in 2014 Michael is devastated when a drunken A.J. is murdered trying to clear his name and Carlos Rivera is convicted of the crime Michael later learns that his great uncle Luke Spencer has been hitting on Kiki even though he is engaged to Tracy. Tracy's son Ned Ashton suspects that Luke is after the company and together he and Michael fire Tracy from ELQ and Michael replaces her as CEO Michael hires Morgan and Kiki to oversee ELQ's renovations of the brownstone in exchange for free room and board Meanwhile Michael and Tracy reconcile and he welcomes her back to the company Michael discovers that Carlos is not A.J.'s killer and starts digging for answers as Carly is set to marry Franco. Michael learns that Sonny killed A.J. and Carly helped him cover it up Michael holds Sonny at gunpoint ready to kill him but his brothers talk him down Michael disowns Kiki and Morgan upon discovering that they knew about Sonny 's involvement in A.J.'s murder he gets drunk and has a one night stand with Rosalie Martinez. Kiki discovers them in bed together and Michael dumps her on the spot Sonny is sent to prison for A.J.'s murder and Michael decides to change his last name is Quartermaine distancing himself from Carly and Morgan. Sonny breaks out of jail when Luke threatens Michael and saves Michael and several others from being killed by a bomb Luke planted when the governor grants Sonny a pardon for saving his daughter from the bomb releasing him from prison Michael is furious and as revenge sues for custody of Sonny 's newborn daughter Avery. Michael brings up Sonny's past and his own shooting depicting Sonny as an unfit parent and wins custody of Avery. Michael hires Jake Doe and Rosalie as employees at ELQ and hires Sabrina Santiago as a nanny for Avery however Michael finds out that Rosalie is helping Nikolas Cassadine take over ELQ by stealing stocks Nikolas gains a majority hold in ELQ and ousts Michael as CEO Michael meanwhile starts a relationship with Sabrina she convinces him to try reconcile with his parents and Michael gives Avery back to Sonny. in 2015 Michael takes his meds and mixes it with alcohol again causing him to snap on Kiki and Julian. Alexis comes to get Michael under control. in 2016 Sabrina finds out she is pregnant and Michael is excited to be a father however Michael later finds out that Carlos is the baby's father and is upset with Sabrina for lying to him she leaves town before Michael has a chance to make amends with her he later gets a note from Sabrina saying she's not coming back Michael discovers that Jake is actually Jason alive with a new face hoping to get ELQ back he and Tracy sue Nikolas with Jason's help however Jason manages to buy out the ELQ stocks from Nikolas he gives Michael back his position as CEO and ELQ back to the Quartermaines Carlos is arrested and brought back to Port Charles and Michael asks him where Sabrina is Carlos refuses to give up Sabrina 's location and escapes from police custody Michael finds Carlos after he is stabbed by Julian Jerome and brings Carlos to GH Carlos dies before he can reveal where Sabrina is Michael enlists Sonny 's help to find Sabrina when Sabrina 's son shows up at the Quartermaine mansion Michael realizes Sabrina is in trouble he and Sonny go to Puerto Rico and rescue Sabrina from her captor he reunites her with her son and the two mend their relationship Michael's newfound happiness with Sabrina and her son Teddy is shattered when Sabrina is murdered Michael gives Teddy to Joe Rivera. Carlos 's brother who takes his nephew back to Puerto Rico unfortunately Michael is dealt another devastating blow soon after when Morgan is killed in a car bombing meant for Julian. Sonny is suspected by many including Michael until Jason finds evidence that proves him innocent Michael meanwhile starts to grow close with Nelle Hayes the kidney donor who saved Michael's sister Josslyn. in 2017 Michael apologizes to Jason. in 2018 Michael helps Maxie feel better when she brings James into GH. in 2019 Michael has a special gift for baby Donna when she arrives home. in 2020 Michael connect together through Wiley Cooper Jones. References: Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Michael